landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Antagonists from The Land Before Time
This is a list of antagonists in the The Land Before Time films. It includes both major and minor antagonists listed with each film and television series. For a list of all Sharpteeth, see [[List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time|List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time]]. The Movie Series ''The Land Before Time *Sharptooth *Cera (former) *A ''Dimetrodon *A Struthiomimus *Pachycephalosaur Pack *Daddy Topps (briefly) ''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Ozzy & Strut *Chomper's Parents (former) The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *Four [[Sharpteeth (The Time of the Great Giving)|''Velociraptor]] *Hyp (former) *Mutt & Nod (former) *Hyp's Dad (former) *Daddy Topps (former) ''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Ichy and Dil * Two ''Pachycephalosaurus ''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Plated Sharptooth *Swimming Sharptooth *Sharptooth Flyer Family *Chomper (very briefly) *Cera (two times) *Petrie (briefly) The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Meanest Sharptooth *[[Brown Sharptooth (The Secret of Saurus Rock)|''Allosaurus]] and Tyrannosaurus *Ducky (briefly) ''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *Pterano (former) *Rinkus & Sierra *Three ''Deinonychus ''(flashback) The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *Mountain Sharptooth The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *[[Swimming Sharptooth (Journey to Big Water)|Swimming Sharptooth (''Journey to Big Water)]] ''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *A ''Sarcosuchus *An Orange-Brown Sharptooth, Gray Sharptooth and Green Sharptooth *Shorty (former) ''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Two [[Sharpteeth (The Invasion of the Tinysauruses)|''Utahraptor]] ''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *Sail-Backed Sharptooth The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends *Four ''Baryonyx ''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave *Featherhead Sharpteeth *Topps (briefly) *Diggers (briefly) *Skinny Digger (briefly) *Horned Sharptooth [[The Land Before Time (TV series)|''The Land Before Time (TV series)]] *Red Claw *Screech and Thud *Rhett (former) *Fast Biters (The Lonely Journey) *Sharptooth Family (The Lonely Journey) *Four Rutiodon *Great Hideous Beast *Sharpteeth (Rhett Story) *Two Spinosaurus *Mama Fast Biter Category:Antagonists Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Sharptooth Category:Swimming Sharptooth Category:Belly Draggers Category:Flashback Only Category:Flyers Category:Longnecks Category:Egg Stealers Category:Domeheads Category:Fast Biters Category:TV series Sharptooth Category:Main Antagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Quaternary Antagonists Category:Land Before Time I introductions Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving introductions Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure introductions Category:Deceased characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with Blue eyes Category:Characters with black eyes Category:Characters with Green eyes Category:One-Movie only characters Category:One-Episode only characters Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire introductions Category:Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire characters Category:Fast Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Defeated villains Category:Characters with Red eyes Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Characters with unknown fates Category:Land Before Time I characters Category:Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock characters Category:Sharptooth Flyer Category:Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists introductions Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island introductions Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock introductions Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze introductions Category:Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze characters Category:Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water introductions Category:Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses introductions Category:Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses characters Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers introductions Category:Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers characters Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends introductions Category:Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends characters Category:TV Series introductions Category:TV Series character Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave introductions Category:Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Speedy Characters Category:Persistent Characters Category:Shaptooh Category:Petrie Category:Cera Category:Littlefoot Category:Ducky Category:Spike Category:Chomper Category:Ruby Category:Red CLaw Category:Screech Category:Thud Category:Topps Category:Grandpa Category:Grandma Category:Canyio Category:Allos Category:Papa Category:Mama Category:Crusher Category:Smasher Category:Thrahser Category:Unknown Creatures Category:Cameo creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Stub articles Category:Other creatures Category:Creatures before the dinosaurs Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Chomper Fanfiction Category:Fourfooters Category:Twofooters Category:Leaf Eaters Category:Canon but not Land Before Time stuff Category:Land Before Time singers Category:Land Before Time Wiki Category:Spino Category:Jack Category:Waalek Category:Tyrant Category:Dynam Category:Gaston Category:KFP Category:Grosvenor Category:Hypno Category:Hybrid Category:Featured articles which have appeared on the main page Category:Locations Category:Images Category:Designer Images Category:Feathered Dinosaurs Category:Littlefoot and the Dinosaur Train Category:Littlefoot Fanfiction Category:Creatures in Littlefoot's birth Category:Creatures with a sail